Things May Not Be What They Seem
by BloodCharm
Summary: Takes place durin DH. Replaces the scence in the Great Hall. Severus is discovered as a spy and recieves help from someone who should be dead. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Severus was sitting in the Headmaster's office. He was staring at the sleeping portraits. Severus had killed Albus Dumbledore a little over a year ago and he became Headmaster a little while later. The Dark Lord had taken over Hogwarts the night after Dumbledore's murder. Now all of the Wizarding World and Hogwarts hated him.

"What is the matter, sir?" asked Phineas.

"I'm fine and do not call me sir!" Severus snapped.

Phineas did not try and answer Severus; he just went back to sleep. Severus decided since he couldnt sleep, again, he would go for a walk around the grounds. He wass about to when Minerva McGonagall barged into his office. "What can I do for you, Minerva?" Severus asked.

"Oh shut it! You know what I want!" Minerva yelled.

"Why, pray tell, would I?" Minerva was fed up with Severus and him not answering her one simple question.

"Why did you kill Albus? He trusted you! We all trusted you! We all got use to you and then you go and do the worst thing possible!" Minerva yelled.

"None of you wanted me here! You hated me as much as you do now! Nothing has changed!" he yelled back.

"Now you'll never kow. Back then you weren't alone. But now you are completely alone! So I hope your happy." With that she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile back at Order headquaters they were trying to find a way to over throw Severus and kill Voldemort.

"How 'bout we kill 'em?" asked Sirius.

"How are we going to get in? He knows all of us; he is more powerful the ll of us!" yelled Remus.

"He cant take all of us on at once! If we all take him on at once, then we will win." Sirius countered.

"You underestimate Severus. He would be able to take all of you." someone said. Everyone turned to see who spoke. When they saw who it was it took all their will power not to jump up and hug him. "Albus?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wormtail!" Voldemort called.

"Y-y-yes master?" asked Wormtail.

"I believe we have a traitor in our ranks." Voldemort hissed.

"N-not me m-master. I-I have b-been loyal!" Wormtail cried.

"I know it is not you. But I think I have an idea of who it is."

"W-who m-master?"

"I believe it is that little snake Severus!" Voldemort yelled. "I just need proof.'

"Why n-not h-have the C-Carrows watch him, My Lord." suggested Wormtail.

"God idea, Wormtail. If we do find out Severus is a traitor you can have the first go at him." Voldemort aid.

"Thank y-y-you m-m-master."

"Now leave me! I must come up with a test for our little snake so he can prove he is loyal." Wormtail nodded and dissappeared. 


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva, Filius, Pomona, and Horace were sitting in the staff room. "What are we going to do? He is going to ruin the school!" Minerva yelled.

"I dont think the boy is trying to ruin the school. He is the one helping heal the students." Slughorn said.

"Please, he would never do that. Most of the students have not returned after the hoildays because the are afarid of him. All the childern are afarid of him when they first step foot into his classroom!" Filius said.

"The boy has a slight problem when it comes to being-"

"Nice." Pomona said interrupting Slughorn. "Yes, and I cant blame him. Since I've been back you all have made fun of him or said something mean about him. You even resulted to calling him names when you thought it nessccary!" Slughorn yelled.

"Horace, he killed Albus! The man who trusted him!" Minerva yelled hotly.

"Maye there was a reason why Severus killed Albus! You are so quick to judge the boy with out hearing his side of the story!"

"We know the story! Harry told us he watched Severus kill Albus!" Minerva yelled.

"Of course you take Harry's side! You never did care about Severus! You will always push him aside when he became unimportant or if someone else YOU thought was more important came along and needed help!" Slughorn said defensivly.

"Why are you defending that stupid, filthy Death Eater! He would hurt you if you so much as even looked at him the wrong way! He needs to be killed! He is better off dead anyway!" Minerva yelled.

Horace could only stare at her. 'This is outrageous! They dont want to hear his story because then they would have to figure out who is right. So they chose what they always do; to believe the Griffyondor and blame the Slytherin.' Slughorn thought sadly. He got up and walked out of the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Horace knocked on Severus' door. He wanted to get Severus' side of the story. "Come in!" Horace heard Severus snap. Slughorn walked through the door to see Severus having a talk with the Carrow twins.

"Good evening, Headmaster." Slughorn said. Snape nodded and turned back to the Carrows. "I would like the students to be able to attend their classes! They can not do that if you punish them to a point where they either have to go to the hospital wing or can not even make it to their classes!" Severus yelled.

"We're sorry Headmaster, but the students need to be punished." Alecto said.

"I DONT CARE! PUNISH THEM LESS HARDER SO THEY CAN AT LEAST ATTEND CLASS!" Severu yelled, louder then the first time. "Sorry, sir."

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT! I'M SURE YOU DO NOT WANT THE SCHOOL TO CLOSE!" The Carrows said nothing. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Neither of them moved; they were to scared to move. "I SAID LEAVE! NOW!"

The Carrows ran from the room. Severus collapsed into a chair and started to rub his temples. "Are you okay, Headmaster?" Horace asked, cautiously.

"DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU!" Severus snapped.

"No, you look like you havent eaten for days and you havent slept since you got this job. We barely see you anymore." Slughorn said.

"What does it matter; they think I am better off dead." Severus said. Slughorn looked at him with wide eyes. 'You heard us, well them."

"Yes, thank you for trying to stick up for me."

"Your welcome. They only take Harry's side because he is the chosen one and they would rather listen to Harry then to-"

"A so called ex-Death Eater." Severus finished.

"NO! You need to listen to me, my boy." Slughorn waited until Severus was looking at him so he could continue. "I know ou are not a true Death Eater. You are not loyal to Voldemort. You are loyal to Dumbledore."

"I can not be loyal to the man I murdered! No one ever wanted me here! Minerva is right, I'm better off dead." Severus said, his voice dripping of self-loathing.

"NO! You are so brave. You are the bravest person I know!" Slughorn said and he could see a small smile appear on Severus' lips.

"Thank you, but that does not make a difference. I will not live to see the end of the war anyway. I will be dead before the end." Snape said.

"Severus, do not say things like that. Please tell me what really happened the night you killed Albus." Slughorn said.

"Y-you want to her my side?" Severus asked surpised.

"Yes, I want to hear your side. You two had or have a relationship that is like father and son. You would never kill him and mean it. So I think you two made a plan and killed someone else." Horace said.

"Well, Albus, had a friend who put on a cursed ring and would die within a year. So he made a plan that I would kill him, he knew Draco had been sent to kill him. He also knew I was falling out of favor with the Dark Lord; he also knew Draco would not be able to kill him. So he transfigured his friend into himself and you know the rest." Severus admitted.

"So Albus is still alive?" Severus nodded, unable to say anything else. "Why havent you told anyone else?"

"They never cared about me or anything I say; so why should I tell people who do not like me."

"My boy, you know, I never beileved what Harry said about you. I know you would never kill Albus. You are good; you always have been and always will be." Slughorn said, making Severus blush.

"Thanks, Professor Slughorn." Before Slughorn could respond a hex had hit Severus square in the chest. "Severus!" Horace called. But it was to late Severus was out cold.

"You little lair! You are a triator and the Dark Lord will kill you!" yelled the Death Eater. Slughorn dove for cover; luckily the Death Eater hadnt seen him. He watched as the Death Eater pulled Severus' body out of the room. He ran over to Fawkes hoping to get word to Albus. Horace worte a note and told Fawkes, "Find Albus and give him this!" Slughorn ran to the Great Hall hoping to see if they were there. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Albus? How are you still alive?" asked Molly. "That is a secret between me and Severus. Why have you all truned your backs on him?" Albus asked.

"We thought he killed you! We thought he was a tritor. Harry said he watched Snape kill you.' Sirius said.

"Like I said, that is a secret between Severus and myself. We need to find out what is going on in Hogwarts." Fawkes appeared in front of Albus. He picked up the note and read it.

"No, no, no! Severus I am so sorry!" The Order watched as their fearless leader broke down in front of them. "Albus, what is wrong?" asked Remus.

He handed the note to Aurthur and he read it aloud. "Whoever is reading this in the Order or even you Albus, I have grave news to report. Severus and I were discussing the night you died. Unfortunetly a Death Eater, Im not sure who, had over heard us and found out Severus is a traitor. I am unharmed, but a curse had hit Severus square in the chest. Im not sure what his condition is, but it will get worse. Please com back to the school and help Severus. Farewell, Horace."

"I've got to get to the school!" Albus yelled getting up.

"Albus! Voldemort might be there! He will kill you and Severus! We can not lose you again!" Percy yelled.

"I WILL NOT LOSE SEVERUS! HE MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!" Albus cried.

"If you go we all go. We will help you." Sirius said, surpiseing everyone.

"You want to save Severus?" asked Molly.

"Yes, if we lose him, I will have no one to pick on." Sirius said, but everyone got the hidden message. He cared about Severus as much as the rest of them. 


	7. Chapter 7

All the teachers nd students walked into the Great Hall and saw a hodded figure standing where the Head Table use to be. "Who are you?" Minerv asked.

The figure removed his hood to show who he was. Voldemort. "Well, glad you all could come to see the show." he said.

"What show?" asked Filius. "You will see what I do to traitors!" Voldemort hissed. "Bring him in!"

The doors to the hall blow open to revile two Death Eaters holding the traitor. The tratior had something over his face, but everyone could tell by the robes; Severus was the traitor. Slughorn paled as soon as he set eyes on Severus. In a short time the Death Eaters had done a lot of damage. Severus had the word 'traitor' carved into his chest. It was still bleeding. Severus' right arm was hanging limply at his side, Severus couldnt put all his weight on his left leg. The Death Eaters removed the thing covering Severus' face and Horace saw what the had done to his face. He had blood coming out of his nose; indacating his nose was broken. His left eye was swollen shut and he also had blood coming out of his mouth. Slughorn was afraid there ws a lot of internal injuries.

"LET HIM GO!" Horace yelled.

"Why should I listen to you! You filthy little slug!" Voldemort yelled. Horace backed down quickly. "Alright let him go." Both Death Eaters let go of Severus and he fell to the ground.

"GET UP!" Severus refused to get up; Voldemort kicked him in the stomach. "GET UP YOU FILTHY LITTLE TRAITOR!" Severus sat up and spat blood and slaiva on Voldemorts face. "CRUICO!"

Severus could not keep his screams in. Minerva brought a shakey hand to her mouth. She had never seen Severus so weak. She couldnt help but let a sob escape.

"Well, Miss Minerva McGonagall, you care about the little snake? How shocking, you all hate him for killing Dumbledore!" Voldemort yelled.

"I didnt kill Albus!" Severus croaked. "You did not kill Dumbledore!" Voldemort hissed.

"No, I did not kill Albus! I would never kill the only father figure I know! He will stop you! You will not win this war!"

"Cruico! Voldemort bellowed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Albus was pacing back and forth trying to find a way to get to Snape. 'I cant leave him to suffer! I WILL NOT LOSE SEVERUS!' Albus thought.

"We're going to charge the castle." Albus said. "Can we do that? Im sure Voldemort is inside the castle, tourtering Severus." Remus said.

"I dont care! I will not lose Severus! He is my child!" Albus couldnt stip the words from tumbling out of his mouth. "What?" Molly asked.

"I consider him my child. You may not know what his childhood was like, but it was horrible. So I have called him my child for a long time! In many ways he is my child! I will not let my child suffer Voldemort's tourter!" Albus explained.

"I will help you Albus. Severus may not like me, but he does not desever to be tourtered while we sit here and find a way to save him when its to late!" Remus said.

"I agree with Remus." Sirius said. "We may hate each other, but if it came down to saving my life or being discovered; he would probably let his cover be blown so I could live." Remus and Sirius went to stand beside Albus. " Who else is with us?" 


	9. Chapter 9

"Expeliamus!" Wormtail hissed. Severus flew back and hit the wall. 'How many times have I hit this wall?' Severus thought. He had lost count after the sixteenth time.

"Wormtail, enough!" Voldemort walked over to where Severus lay. He held Severus up so everyone could see the damage he had done. "This is what happens when you betray me! Having fun Severus!" Voldemort asked as he let Severus fall on the floor. To everyones surpise Severus was laughing.

"What do you find so funny?"

'Has he gone insane?' thought Filius. 'Im laughing at how stupid you are VOLDEMORT!" Severus yelled.

"How dare you say MY NAME! Sectumsempra!" A long gash appeared across Severus' stomach, but he kept laughing!

"Tell me, Severus, have you gone insane?" Voldemort asked.

"No, My Lord!" Severus spat, his voice full odf disgust. "This is why I am laughing." Severus pulled knife out from his sleeve; gripping it for dear life.

"My dear Severus, you can not kill me. I am immortal."

"That is not what I was going to do!"

Severus pluged the knife into his arm; where the Dark Mark was. Voldemort gripped his head; feeling as if it was on fire. He let out a high pitched scream. The doors to the Great Hall burst open to reveal the Order, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Albus. Nobody could take their eyes off Albus, but Albus was foucsed on one person.

'My boy, what have they done to you?' Albus thought. Dumbledore was also proud of Severus for hanging on and fighting back.

"Accio wand!" Severus yelled. His wand flew out of Wormtails hand and Severus caught it. Throwing the dagger aside and pointing his wand at Voldemort; Severus cried at the top of his lungs, "CRUICO!"

Everyone watched as Voldemort twichted and screamed. "SEVERUS!" Albus called, but he could not here him.

"BOMBARDA!" Wromatail cried. Severus was thorwn against the wall again, but the curse was not broken. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" Wormtail cried, this time the curse was broken.

"YOU...WORHTLESS...WASTE...OF...A...LIFE...I..WILL KILL YOU!" Voldemort gasped.

"Tom, leave him alone!" Albus yelled. Voldemort grabbed Severus by the hair and held his wand to Severus' throat. "What are you going to do?" asked Riddle.

"N-No! D-Dont do a-a-anything!" Severus croaked. "SHUT UP!" Voldemort slapped Severus across the face. "YOU DO NOT GET A SAY IN THIS!"

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM, TOM!" Voldemort tore open Severus' shirt, showing Albus the wound across his chest. "GIVE HIM TO ME!" Voldemort glared at Albus; thinking it over. "NOW, TOM!"

"Alright, I will give him to you. As long as you can catch him."

"What-" He stopped as Voldemort forcebly slammed Severus' head on the floo and disappeared. "Severus!" Albus called. Snape did not stir. "Severus! Answer me!" Albus called running for his fallen child.

"Severus, child, please answer me." Albus begged. Minerv walked over to them and gazed at them sadly. She watched as Albus put a shakey hand to Severus' pulse. "POPPY! Please come quickly!" Albus yelled.

"What is it Albus?" Minerva asked. "He's still alive! Poppy! Please!" Poppy ran over to them. Albus was about to stroke Severus' hair when Poppy yelled, "DO NOT TOUCH HIS HEAD!" Albus drew back as if burnt.

"Why not?" Albus asked. "Voldemort forced his head down with a lot of force. He may have a skull fratucer. He also has a broken left leg and knee. Also every bone in his right arm is shattered, his nose is broken, and he has a lot of internal injuries."

"All I want to know is, is he going to live. Severus is barley alive right now. Please, Poppy I do not want to lose Severus."

"I will do all I can for him. He may not make it through the night." Poppy began to heal most of Severus' injuires. Albus was holding the only unjuried part of Severus; his left hand.

"Please, Severus, you have to pull through. I love you, my boy. Im sorry you had to go through this. I will make it up to you."  
> <p>


	10. Chapter 10

Albus was still seated in the same chair he was in at the end of the war. The person in the bed had not moved, had not spoken, or opened his eyes since that night in the Great Hall. Albus stroked the greasy hair, but was careful not to touch the bandage wrapped around his head.

"Please, Severus, Poppy said she healed all of your internal injuries. Also almost all the bones that were broken have been healed. Well, she said she had to regrow the bones in your right arm, but thats should be done in another week." Severus still did not stir.

"Please, open your eyes Severus. Everything is over. The war ended; you do not need to spy anymore." Again nothing. "Severus, please I would give up anything to get a respons from you!" Poppy stood in the doorway watching the Headmaster plead with Severus to do anything. Sadly Severus could not hear him. When his head was forceably thrown down on the stone floor his brain swelled up from the impact. In other words Severus was in a coma.

"Albus, its been three weeks since the war ended and it took me two of those three weeks to get him stable."

"I will not send him to St. Mungo's, Poppy. I will not leave him where people could care less what happened to him or if he survives!" Albus snapped. Before Poppy could respond Minerva along with Horace, Pomona, and Filius came into the room.

"Albus, the Minister would like to talk to you." Minerva said.

"Tell him he comes to me! I am not leaving this spot!" Albus snapped. "Filius, Pomona what can I do for you?" Poppy asked while Minerva convinced Albus to leave the hospital wing to talk to the Minister.

"We have some potions you may need. We made them since our Potions Master is unable to make them right now." Filius said. Poppy showed Filius and Pomona where to put the boxes. Finally Minerva had convince Albus to go and talk with the Minister outside of the hospital wing. All she had to say was, if Fudge saw Snape, he may take him to St. Mungo's, where Albus could barely see him. The two, along with Pomona and Filius left the hospitl wing. Horace, Poppy, and Severus were the only ones who remained.

"Horace, what can I do for you?" Slughorn ripped his gaze away from Severus and looked at Poppy. "How is he?" Slughorn sked, voice trembling.

"I was able to heal all internal injuries and reset all the bones that where broken. I had to regrow the bones in Severus' right arm because they where so badly broken." Poppy explained.

"At least he can sleep peaceful. Without any pain as well."

"Horace he is not sleeping. Before you freak out he is not dead."

"Then what is wrong with him?" asked Slughorn sitting down in the chair Albus had sat in. "The injury to his head caused his brain to swell. He's in a coma." Poppy said watching Horace. Slughorn took one of Severus' hands in his and squeezed lightly. Severus gave no indication he knew Horace was there.

"My boy, I am truly sorry. This is all my fault!" Horace cried. "How is this your fault? You stuck up for him when the rest of us wanted to kill him."

"I was talking him about the night Harry said he murdered Dumbledore. When he was finished a hex came out of nowhere and hit him in the chest. The must have over heard me and him. So they knew he was a traitor." Slughorn said; squeezing Severus' hand harder.

"Horace, dear, let him go. Your hurting his hand." Poppy said. Slughorn looked at Severus' face to see if he had winced or made any other movement at all.

"How do you know? He's made no reaction to anything." Slughorn let go and left the hospital wing. 


	11. Chapter 11

It was a few days later when Horace returned to see Severus. He had Ron and Harry with him. "NO! I M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO THAT TO SEVERUS!" They heard Albus yelled.

"Albus, please. Be reasonable, he is in a lot of pain." Poppy said. "YOU SAID HE WAS IN NO PAIN!" Slughorn yelled from the doorway.

"I didnt want you to feel any worse. Severus' head injury is causing him pain." Poppy explained.

"Then take the pain away and make him wake up!" Albus demanded. "I can not get rid of the pain. Severus needs to wake up to get rid of the pain. There lays the problem; I was talking to healer at St. Mungo's, I told him what happened to Severus and he said he has a 99.9% chance of-"

"Waking up!" Albus said happily. "No, Albus he has a 99.9% chance of not waking up. "So he has a 1% chance of waking up. I DONT CARE! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO SEVERUS!"

"What do you want to do to Professor Snape?" asked Ron.

"We, Minerva and myself, think we should let Severus rest." Poppy explained. "He is resting, isnt he?" asked Harry.

"Yes and no. He is resting because he is technically asleep, but he is in a coma. You where there when Voldemort attacked him." Harry and Ron nodded.

"THEY WANT TO GIVE HIM SOMETHING THAT WILL KILL HIM!" Albus cleared up for them.

"What? You have to give him a longer period of time. He could be the 1% that wakes up!" Slughorn protested.

"No one has ever woken up from this kind of head truama."

"YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO GIVE HIM ANYTHING THAT WOULD KILL HIM!"

"Then he will stay in this state forever or he will die because he can not eat or do any of the things nessaccary for him to live. You want him to suffer so you can have him here! How can you make him suffer like this! You said you love him!" Poppy shouted; regreting the words that flew out her mouth. "Albus, I am so sorry! I didnt mean that! I know you love him vey-"

"LEAVE! I WILL NOT LET YOU ANYWHERE NEAR SEVERUS!" Albus yelled. Poppy left the room with tears in her eyes.

"Now who will you get to check to make sure Severus is still alive! YOU ARE BEING SELFISH! HE WILL OT WAKE UP AND YOU WANT TO KEEP HIM ALIVE WHILE HE IS IN PAIN!" Minerva yelled.

"I do not want to lose him! He means so much to me! If he dies I will not be able to live with myself." 


	12. Chapter 12

A month had past and everything went back to normal. Well almost everything. Albus still sat next to his comatose friend everyday. The school had reopen and their were students who had returned or just started; so when he wasnt busy with school stuff he would sit with Severus. Severus' health had taken a turn for the worst. By the end of the pervious month Severus' lungs had caught an infection from one of the cuts. Poppy had tried to give him a potion, but his body refused it. Poppy ended up having to put an oxygen mask on his face so she could give him supplementry oxygen to help him breath.

Now Severus' kindeys began to fail. Poppy had come to him earlier in the day and told him Severus was now in a lot of pain and asked Albus if he wanted to end Severus' suffering, but each time he had said no. As he sat there and looked at his Potions Master and best friend; he started to think keeping Severus alive was a bad idea. "Severus, my boy, I am beginning to think you do not get better. I really want you to get better, but if you do not want to, I can h-help you p-pass on." Albus said voice quivering. Snape did not stir; Albus came to the painful solution of helping Severus pass on.

"Poppy!" Albus called. "Yes, Headmaster, what can I do for you?" Poppy asked.

"I decided that I will let Severus go. I will make the announcement at lunch." he said.

"Well, lunch is about to start." Molly Weasley and Horace Slughorn walked in. "We will stay with Severus anytime you need a break.." Molly said.

"Thanks you, but today around ten this evening I am going to let Severus pass on."

"You never know, he could be getting better." Slughorn said. "Horace, look at him. He's in a lot of pain. Its selfish for us to keep him alive for us to feel like things are normal." Albus turned to Poppy. "Let us go to lunch." Albus and Poppy walked out of the hospital wing leaving a stunned Slughorn and a crying Molly. 


	13. Chapter 13

Everyday Albus went to the Great Hall he would tell the staff and students how Severus was. The day he told them Snape's health took a turn for the worse; he couldnt bare to see the look on their faces. Today he was going to tell them he was going to let Severus go. "May I have your attention." Albus waited until all eyes where on him. "Today, I have come to the painful decision this morning that I am going to let end Severus' suffering. Before you say anything to change my mind, you have to relaize Severus is in a lot of pain and I think he has given enough to our cause." Albus took his seat, but did not look at any of them. Albus knew they where all upset over the fact that Severus would be dead by the end of the day.

"...Albus, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Minerva.

"You were the one who told me to let him go in the first place. You where right, Severus is in a lot of pain. He is probably not happy I kept him alive for this long." Before Minerva could respond Molly burst through the doors. Albus stood up, remembering he left Molly and Horace with Severus.

"Albus, come quickly, its Severus!" 


	14. Chapter 14

Horace heard Severus whimper again. It had been Molly who had heard him the first few times. Now she had rushed off to get Albus and Poppy. Once again Severus whimpered, but this time Horace saw Severus' eyes flutter. "Severus?" Again his eyes moved. "Come on, my boy. You can do it. You're not alone." Horace said encourageing Severus to open his eyes. After a few minutes Severus finally opened his eyes. "...Horace..." Severus' voice was a harsh whispare.

"Yes, Severus, Im Horace."

"...Why...am..-"

"You have been in a coma for a month, Severus. The war is over. Harry defeated Voldemort and survived. You are free. All your injuries are healed, Voldemort hurt you pretty bad. Albus wouldnt let Poppy give you anything unless he knew what it was. He made a painful desicion that he was going to let you got today. He went to tell the staff, but now that you are awake he wont have to." Slughorn smiled at Severus, who smiled back as well.

"...Where is...Albus n-now?" Severus asked coughing. "Calm down Severus. Have some water." Horace conjured up a glass of water and held it to Severus' lips. Severus nodded his thanks.

"Why did Albus wait so l-long to come to the desicion to kill me?" asked Severus.

"He, along with the rest of the staff didnt want to lose you. You should have seen the look on his face when me told Molly and myself he was going to let you go. He was devestated. Albus cares a lot about you, you know. We all do."

"I know and thank you." Severus' eyes started to close again. "No, Severus, dont fall asleep. You dont want them to think Im lying, do you?"

Severus opened his eyes and smiled at Horace. "Maybe." 


	15. Chapter 15

Albus, rushed out of the Gret Hall; the rest of the staff followed right behind. Poppy was talking with Molly and asked her what happened. "Its nothing bad. He just started whimpering. I think he is waking up."

"How can that be?" asked Poppy.

"Well, he was just in a coma. People wake up from them all the time, right?" Poppy went on to explain about the injury to Severus' brain and how no one had woken up from that kind of injury before. Albus wasnt paying any attention; all he care about was Severus was responding! Albus brust through the doors to the hospital wing and neared the bed to see Severus with his eyes closed.

"I thought you said he was waking up." Albus said disappointed.

"Its hard to stay awake when Horace is talking about when he was younger." Severus said surpising everyone in the room.

"Severus? Are you awake?" asked Minerva. Severus opened his eyes and looked at her. "No, that was Slughorn talking!' Severus snapped.

"Well, looks like you are feeling better, my boy." Albus chuckled. "How are you feeling Severus?" asked Poppy.

"Tired." Severus admitted. "How can you be tired? You have been out for a month." Albus asked. Severus shurgged and his eyes began to close.

"Wait, Severus, dont fall asleep just yet. I want to give you some potions." Poppy said busying herself with getting the potions. She held each of them to Severus' lips and he drank each one. "Alright. Now you can sleep." Snape sighed and drifted off to sleep.

"Is he going to be alright now?" Albus asked; Poppy nodded. "I do not understand how he woke up, but I am happy he did. I was able to give him a potion to stop the infection on his lungs and one to help his kidneys function until they heal." Poppy explained. Albus smiled and looked down at Severus while he slept. Finally this nightmare is over; his child was safe and no longer in any danger. 


	16. Chapter 16

Days passed and Severus' health improved. Albus was now sitting next to Severus and eating breakfast. "So, Severus, would you like to continue teaching. I mean you no longer have to stay here if you do not want to." Albus said.

"I have no family. I would like to stay here, if I am welcome." Severus said quitely.

"Of course you are welcome, my boy! The staff has missed you a lot." Albus said tears welling in his eyes. "I almost lost you. It scared me when you didnt answer or wake up after the Dark Lord through your head against the stone floor. I thought I lost you right then and there. You could have died right in front of my eyes and I did nothing to stop-"

"Albus!" Severus yelled, causing Dumbledore to stop mid-rant. "You could not have known Voldemort was going to figure me out or that he was going to force me head my head down onto the stone floor. I was trying really hard to come back. I almost gave up, but you know what made me continue?" Severus asked. Albus shook his head; his tears were falling freely now.

"You." Severus said simply. "Me? Severus I was willing to let you go! I was willing to kill you!" Albus cried. Snape took Albus' hand and squeezed it lightly. "Exactly. You would have given me what I wanted. That could only mean we won the war and I could chose what I wanted for once. And I wanted to come back and be with my friends. You also, Albus." Severus finished.

"I love you Severus Snape. Do not ever doubt that.

"I love you too, Albus." 


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, Severus, your all better. You are cleared to leave. I am glad you survived this; I would miss forcing you to take my help when you are ill or hurt." Poppy said.

"I would miss that as well. Thanks, Poppy." Severus said. "Your welcome. I hope that never happens again." Poppy said.

"I am sure it will not happen again."

"I should hope it doesnt happen again. We do not want to lose you." Minerva said. "I see you are here to escort me to the Great Hall."

"Yes, Albus is busy telling the students you are being released today. They all can not wait to see you." Severus scoffed. "You will be surpised."

"We shall see." Minerva and Severus walked out of the hospital wing and toward the Great Hall. Severus was started to feel a little nervous; he really had not see any of the students; well the new students anyway.

"Severus? Are you okay?" asked Minerva.

"Huh...Oh yes, Minerva. I am fine." Severus lied.

"I know you are nervous!" she said happily. "Fine, I am nevous! Are you happy now!" Severus snapped. "Its okay to be nervous. You have been out for a month."

They had reached the doors to the hall a few minutes later. "Are you ready?" Severu nodded and entered the Great Hall. Everyone turned to see Severus enter. Everyone stood and started to appluad. "Wha-"

"They're glad you are okay. Also they are thankful." Minerva said. "Thankful? Why should they be thankful?" Severus asked.

"They're thankful for everything you did for us by spying on Voldemort for us. I am also proud of you." Minerva said with tears in her eyes. "I am so proud of you. I am so sorry you had to go through everythign you did."

"Its fine. It was all I could to atone for my mistakes in the past. Im sorry for putting you and the staff through everything. It was my fault all of this happened in the first place."

"Severus, my boy, stop talking like that. None of this is your fault. You have atoned for all your mistakes. You are good and you always were. You just wanted someone who wouldnt use you, but thats all Voldemort did." Albus said walking over to them. "I also used you. I am so sorry!"

"Its okay Albus. I was glad to do all those things for you." Severus said. "Come, let us eat." Albus said, leading them to the head table.

"Everyone, I would like to welcome back Professor Severus Snape. He was out for a month due to Voldemort, but he did not take Professor Snape's life. So this is another thing he failed at, which me along with the rest of the staff are thankful for." Albus said.

"Thank you Albus." Severus said with a smile. 'Your welcome, my boy." Albus waved his hand and all the food appeared.

"Its good to have you back Severus." Filius said. "Yes, the staff room has been boring without you." Pomona put it.

"Aye, it 'as been borin' with out ya around." Hagrid said.

"Thanks. I've missed you guys as well. Im pretty sure you guys were sitting by my side, but not as much as Albus over here." Severus said laughing. The rest of the staff started to laugh as well. "Before you say anything I know you were scared you were going to lose me. I know you care about me and see me as your child. I am glad for that. I see you as a father figure. You know how my father treated me." Severus said sadly.

"Severus, you know I love you. I would never, ever would do anything to hurt you. You do not desever to be hurt again." To Albus' surpise Severus started to laugh.

"Albus, you can not keep me from getting hurt. Its a way of life. I know there are still Death Eaters out there that still want to hurt me, but I am okay with it."

"You are so brave, my child." Albus raised his glass and stood up. "To Professor Severus Snape. May he live the rest of his life happy." Albus annouced. Eeryone, even the students copied the Headmaster. "To Professor Severus Snape!" they yelled.

"Thank you. I thought this would all got back to normal. With everyone hating me. Now I see none of you will never let me forget this." Severus annouced.

"No, you will never be aloud to forget this. You are a hero and you desever the praise heros get." Severus watched as Albus pulled something out of his pocket and summoned Severus to the front next to him. Severus got up and walked to the front cautiously.

"I have something for you, Severus." Dumbeldore said.

"What is it?" Severus asked; Albus could hear a little bit of fear in Snape's voice. It broke his heart. "Its an award for all you have done for this war." Albus opened the case and and held the award out for everyone to see. "Severus Snape, I award you with the Order of Merlin First Class." He handed Severus the award and put his arm around Severus' shoulders. "Thank you." Severus said with a smile. 


End file.
